


Interrogations

by mercutiglo



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, One-Way Mirror, interrogations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Kepler enjoys playing with the truth in interrogations, and sometimes it's not entirely clear to Jacobi what the truth is.





	Interrogations

Jacobi.... Knew that getting involved with his superior was not necessarily the smartest idea, but he went for it anyways. Kepler also knew that it wasn't the smartest idea, and went for it _because_  of that. But Jacobi was holding out some sort of hope, that things would go decently, a little bit of hope that maybe his life would be a little easier and Kepler might treat him a little better on the job.

 

But Jacobi should have realized that when things started to go South, Kepler was not going to hold back, no matter how much it might hurt Jacobi.

 

\----

 

Jacobi never enjoyed being in hostage situations. Not that most people did, but Kepler always seemed to get some degree of satisfaction out of it, because he was always able to tell the truth by playing it off as a lie, while changing only a few minor details, and then was able to blatantly lie when he ended up telling them the truth. Kepler never really seemed to worry about it, he always just rolled with it, seeming to thrive off the adrenaline of it, of getting so close to danger and wiling the way out of it. It sounds like something Jacobi would be more into, but whenever Kepler did these things it always became very hard for them, because their interrogations were always separate, so they had no way of knowing what the truth was going to be that day. 

But they had already been through that part of everything, and yet, they were still there being held hostage. They were all being kept in separate rooms, so they had no way of comparing ideas on what could be happening. When a guard came to bring Jacobi somewhere, he tried to ask him what was happening, why they were still keeping him, etc, but the guard was stone faced and simply gestured for him to come with him. Which he did, but he tried to badger an answer out of him the whole way. He was eventually brought into another interrogation room, one he'd seen plenty of over the past week or two that they'd been there. He was cuffed to the table and chair like they do in cops shows, but there was no chair on the other side of the table, just....

A giant mirror, brightly lit on the other side, where he could see Kepler being interrogated, but could pretty easily determine that Kepler couldn't see him back. And unfortunately, he could hear everything, loud and clear.

"So, tell me about your teammates."

"What do you want me to tell you about them?"

"How do you get along? I can presume fairly well, but what do you like about them, what don't you like about them? Let's start with the girl, what was it, Maxwell?"

"Maxwell's an excellent teammate. Punctual, does her job and does it well, doesn't annoy me on purpose for the fun of it usually, keeps her desk clean, the usual things. Her main downfall is that she's close with Jacobi, honestly."

"So really, it already sounds like Jacobi isn't worth your time."

"Well, not necessarily." Jacobi knew that the interrogator wouldn't be able to see it since Kepler's emotions barely registered as any facial expression at all, but he was panicking, trying to figure out how much was too much to tell the interrogator. He somehow hadn't been expecting this line of questioning, and he hadn't figured out what he needed to lie about yet. "Jacobi does his job well, that's for certain. And he's on time when it matters, even if that means more in the nick of time. He's messy, despite the numerous time's I've told him he needs to clean up his work space or anything else in his life, but it doesn't necessarily interfere with his work most of the time, so at least it's functional."

"No no no, I think I didn't explain properly. It sounds like he's not worth your *personal* time."

Kepler froze for a minute. "I.... Don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll put this simply." The interrogator leaned in, and the new level of malice in his voice was clear. "How much do you care about Daniel Jacobi?"

"Jacobi is a coworker, he means nothing to me personally." 

Kepler said that phrase completely deadpan, and it cut Jacobi to his soul. He didn't know if Kepler was lying or telling the truth, and if he was lying he was doing a really good job of selling it to at least Jacobi. Jacobi had been paying gradually more attention but when Kepler said that, Jacobi went completely rigid. The interrogator in the room was laughing at Kepler's response, but upon seeing his face, his laughter died away. "Wait, are you serious? You really see him as just a coworker?"

"Absolutely."

Tears had started to roll down Jacobi's face against his will, and when he saw that the interrogator pulled out a phone, he looked at where the guard was standing, next to him another guard who was using his own phone, and Jacobi put two and two together and immediately whispered "oh shit."

“That’s cold, Warren. That’s real cold. Does he know you feel that way?” The interrogator put his phone away to turn back to Kepler, a new energy in his voice. 

"It's not my responsibility to know whether or not he can read things that are obvious." Kepler's expression was unchanging, and it continued to shake Jacobi to his core.

"What if I told you that he was on the other side of this glass wall?"

"As I said. It's not my responsibility whether he can read the signs or not." Kepler couldn't actually see Jacobi, but stared right at him until the guards on Jacobi's side of the room uncuffed him and brought him back to his cell, but Jacobi was like a limp ragdoll the whole time, maintaining that almost-eye contact the whole time they dragged him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Bri for the prompt on tumblr to use "You don't mean anything to me" for Jacobi.
> 
> This isn't great, but I wrote it for tumblr. (If you somehow see this before I create a new series for tumblr fics, that's what's coming next.)
> 
> Still, kudos/comment/all the good shit if you do like it!


End file.
